I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a yard and garden tool, and more particularly to a tool for facilitating the pick-up and disposal of pet waste from lawns and the like.
II. Discussion of the Prior Art
A variety of tools have been devised to facilitate removal of animal excrement from lawns. Homeowners with dogs as pets are routinely faced with the need to clear the lawn of excrement so that it is not inadvertently stepped on by persons playing in the yard. A simple shovel or spade may be used to scoop up the dog droppings so that they can be carried to a disposal site. Other tools have been specifically designed for the task and they generally comprise tongs having a cup-like scoop at the lower ends thereof. With the two halves of the scoop spaced apart from one another, they can be positioned about the droppings and then by bringing the tong handles together, the scoops close relative to one another, passing beneath the droppings so that they will be contained within the confines of the scoop. Again, once the droppings are contained within the closed scoop arrangement, they are transported to a disposal site.
The present invention provides a device for conveniently depositing pet excrement in a plastic bag that can be tied shut and deposited in a household trash container for pick-up by a hauler.